onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pacifista15/Manga Critiques: One Piece
Ok, I am going to test out something I wanted to do, and if it turns out bad, then I won't do any more. If it turns out good, then I may continue to other manga. I am going to try and critique One Piece as a series and list some points that are either positive or naegative. Here goes: One Piece Overall Rating: 9.5/10 Pros This manga is by far my favorite manga for a variety of reasons. First of all, the story '''is amazing. Unlike other straightforward battle manga like Naruto and Bleach, One Piece has a set plot, and steadily progresses in a smooth manner with numerous plot twists and contortions. There are so many surprises lurking in each new chapter, and a sense of mystery above figures like Roger and Shanks that no other series has. There is suspense, humor, action, and fighting all in one story. Second, the '''powers and fights '''of everyone in the One Piece world are simply fantastic. While the idea of Devil Fruits are fairly straightforward (eat something, get powers, simple enough), the variety of abilities is awe-inspiring. It fascinates me how there are so many different types of powers, from Logia to Zoan to Paramecia, and all fruits in between. In addition, there are swordsmen, snipers, giants, and everything you can imagine to add variety and keep the fights fresh and new. As for the actual fights, they are amazing, with as many twists and new things as the plot itself. Finally, the most important piece is the '''characters. There are hundreds of different types of characters in the One Piece world, from the lazy soldier to the excitable captain to the lively grandfather. This kaleidescope of personalities makes the story flow, and helps to add some character to the story. All of the characters have backgrounds and are more than one-dimensional, unlike other stories. Cons There is really not much to say here, but I will list off a few things that kinda bugged me. #At the end of the Whitebeard War, there was a big deal about Whitebeard's territories being ravaged and the world hrown into chaos, making us all worry about the safety of Fishman Island. But then we come back and find out it wasn't bad at all, and that another Yonkou had been protecting it th whole time. #Ivankov is supposed to be a top commander in the Revolutionary Army, right? i thought he would be a little stronger and cooler-looking than he is right now. #The whole reason Luffy went to go rescue Ace was because they had such a close brotherly bond. Then we find out that they are not even blood-related, and were only together for three years. That kinda dilluted the love for me, at least. #Kuma was a total beast. Why did you take away his free will? Curse you World Government!! However, none of these thoings really impacted me too much, they just anoyed me a little. So there it is, my critique for One Piece. If I get good reviews, I am probably going to do Naruto next. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts